Water pistols are well known and generally they provide a jet or squirt of water through the muzzle of the pistol. Therefore when the pistol is pointed and aimed at a particular person, the jet of water will be directed towards that person.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a water pistol where the direction of the jet of water comes as a surprise to persons who are potential targets.